


My One Way out

by oxXPinkLacesXxo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaos, Comfort, Depressing, Depression, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Max's dirty mouth '-', Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, MomGwen, NO PROMISES THO, No Smut, Not M//vid you creeps, Other, Overdose, Overdosing, References to Depression, Sleep Deprivation, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, This is a holy zone, Triggers, actually my poor boi's, dadvid, my bby's, my poor boi, no ships, possible eating disorder, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxXPinkLacesXxo/pseuds/oxXPinkLacesXxo
Summary: “NO,” Max shouted making Gwen flinch, “Shut the f**k up Gwen.”Gwen didn’t realize Max was crying until she looked back at him in the mirror. “I can’t believe that piece of s**t was going to leave me alone.”“Max-““NO. He was willing to kill himself just to stop putting up with me-““Max-““NO. I made that stupid ass councilor want to die. He tried… He was going to leave me alone.” Max was full-on sobbing at this point. Sure he said he hated the councilor's guts and would love to see him dead, he didn’t mean it…“H-he was my one way out and I almost blew it.”(Bleeped it out for the summary) (Also summary's from chapter 4)





	1. A Small Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I swear, I'm going to actually finish this fic and not sweep it under the rug like the others. I'm pre-writing this one, alright guys :)! 
> 
> Criticism and tips for me to improve are always welcome! I'd love to learn how I can improve or get new ideas from all of you guys.
> 
> Also, a massive trigger warning throughout this fic. If you're iffy about possible eating disorders, suicide, self-harm, or overdosing, please steer clear of this fic. I don't want any of you to feel uncomfortable. It's typical my edgy ass made me write some angst.
> 
> Side note: I originally typed this in docs, so let me know if anything looks funky.

Gwen shook as she sat on the damp forest floor. She was desperately typing on her phone trying to get in contact with local authorities. She felt her cheeks get hot with tears. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to have a heart attack. When she finally heard a ‘Hello?’ On the other end, she clutched her phone within her hands.

“H-hello?! I need an ambulance at Camp Campbell RIGHT NOW.” 

The person on the other end responded, “How urgent is the case?”

Gwen kept shaking as she glanced at the sight beside her, “Please- H-he-“ Gwen choked on her tears, “I think he overdosed… We’re located in the middle of the woods-“

The guy on the other end of the phone sighed, “An ambulance could get there in about half an hour.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Gwen screamed into her phone. “He’s  _ going  _ to  _ die _ . Please-“

“Listen Miss, your camps not exactly close by. We’ll get there as fast as we can. While we’re driving can you try and drag him  _ out  _ of the woods?”

Gwen didn’t bother responding before getting to work.

….

Once Gwen finished dragging a  _ literal  _ dying corpses body to the front of the camp, the ambulance pulled in. 

With all the noise and lights, there was a strong chance the campers were going to wake up. However, Gwen second-guessed herself when she thought about how far away the tents were and how the campers may just think the noise in from the highway. 

Gwen watched as the people in the ambulance took the body’s pulse. She felt a small wave of reassurement when they confirmed the person  _ was  _ still alive.

Gwen stared awestruck as the ambulance slowly drove away.  _ David, what were you thinking?! _

….

The last few days of camp have been... strange for Max. David started acting strange about two weeks back??? It was practically unnoticeable at first. He didn’t  _ eat  _ as much, he didn’t  _ talk  _ as much, he  _ try  _ as much. 

Max started noticing while he was messing with David (like usual). Max was shit-talking the man until David flat out  _ ignored  _ him. Who the  _ fuck  _ does this guy think he is?!

As days passed Max kept  _ trying  _ and  _ trying  _ just to get a reaction out of the man. Eventually, the ginger didn’t bother leaving his cabin. Max attempted to break in to see what the fuck David was doing, but his plans were ineffective.

The other day Max remembers Gwen getting fed up with David’s bullshit and finally ripping him out of his cabin. Max remembers how horrible David looked. He still wore his usual smile, but now it looked tired and worn. The man had dark circles under his eyes and looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. Hell, Max hadn’t seen the man eat in days either, unless Gwen was feeding him. Max kind of felt… Concerned? Frightened? Sympathetic? For the man. When it came time for the camp activity of the day, David stayed silent while Gwen announced the schedule for the day. The other campers must have noticed something was off too because Max recalls a certain mint haired girl snorting in laughter. “David looks like you,” She whispered to him chuckling. 

The activities for the day were nothing special. Nothing new really happened at  _ all  _ that day. Now that Max thought about it, he doesn't recall anything David was doing throughout the day. It was as if he was  _ trying  _ to pretend he himself wasn’t there at all, and everyone played along. 

Max did, however, notice Gwen’s stares at the man. She probably noticed how silent the ginger was once or twice. Damn, where’s that phycology degree when you need it? 


	2. Happy Timez :DDD (not rlly tho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David suddenly sparks back to his usual self, but why? Something's going on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, sorry bout that :(

The next day Max remembers bursting into the mess hall. To his surprise, the man was acting like his usual self. He was practically singing and dancing all around the mess hall. Ever so often he would help one of the campers out or hand out compliments. 

Max took his usual seat next to Nikki and Neil and watched the cheerful man as he helped the other campers. Max looked at the pair, “Is no one questioning this?” He asked gesturing to the man. 

Nikki smiled as she flung her mashed potatoes with her plastic spoon, “He looks the same to me.”

Neil glanced at the floor and back at the raven-haired boy, “His behavior was odd… But he seems like he’s back to normal.”

Max gave the boy a scowl and looked back at the man, “Seriously, is he bipolar or somethin’?”

Neil shook his head, “I don’t think so, and you should really eat something, Max.”

The boy rolled his eyes in response. He looked across the mess hall at Gwen, who seemed to be suspicious about the whole situation as well.” 

Max was caught off guard when the ginger stopped at their table, “Gooooood morning kiddo’s!” David made an audible gasp as he looked at Max. “Max! You should really get some breakfast. It’s always great to start the day with a full stomach,” he scolded.

_ Ironic you say that David.  _ Max scoffs, “Make me  _ Camp Man.” _

David smiled and shook his head knowing there was no point in arguing as he walked off to the next table.

“Nikki! That’s gross!” Max heard Neil squeal from his left. Nikki had taken a handful of worms out of her pockets.

Nikki shook her head, “Nah Neil, they’re organic!” She said shoving the worms into the nerd's face.

Max shook his head, looking up at the ceiling, “That settles it, I’m leaving.” he muttered as he began walking out of the hectic mess hall.

….

The rest of the day wasn’t strangely normal like yesterday, it was interesting. Nikki lead a stampede of angry beavers into the camp, Preston pretended to drown which lead him to  _ almost _ drown, and Max (the one and only) set off fireworks almost hitting the rest of the campers. So the day was going great.

As the sky grew darker, Gwen lit the bonfire as David grabbed the supplies for s'mores. After about an hour of David singing random songs accompanied by his guitar, most of the campers started to get ready for bed. Right as Max was about to head off with Neil to their tent, David called him over. 

“What the hell do you wa-”

Max was swiftly pulled into a hug by David. “Goodbye Max.”

The boy pushed the ginger away. “Yeah, bye or whatever you fuckin’ weirdo,” He said brushing his hoodie off. Max then went back to walking to his tent, his mind full of thoughts and theories with David’s behavior.

Little did he know David had a suicide note waiting on his desk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be sure to post the next chapter soon guys! :)


	3. Hello.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen visits David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m good with schedules, so... uh... take my shit.

__

Gwen was sitting silently at one of the rickety green tables in the mess hall. She sat with her head resting on her hand as she tapped her foot. The events from last night messed her up to say the least. She never wanted to be that close to losing a friend.  _ Especially  _ David. She was drifting off when a pair a teal eyes appeared in front of her. “What do you want Max?”

“I don’t  _ want  _ anything. Where the fuck is David?!”

Gwen froze for a moment and then settled back into her calm persona. “He uh, kinda got taken to the hospital the other day.”

Max stared at her with round eyes, “Why?”

“Asthma-“ Gwen blurted out.

Max’s face went from suprised, to unimpressed in a matter of seconds. “Asthma.”

Gwen avoided the boys gaze, “yEs! Very very bad Asthma.”

Max stared at her in s awe, “Do you think I’m ret-“

“Alright everyone, I’ve just decided today’s a free day! EVERYONE OUT.”

The mob of campers headed out the door with Nikki dragging Max’s arm. Gwen looked down at the wood of the table once more before letting out a groan. She’ll have to visit David tonight while the campers are asleep. 

….

Gwen made her way out of her cabin. The moon was exceptionally bright tonight, causing the stars around it to just look like a side act. As soon as she turned the key she was off. 

She soon found herself outside of David’s hospital room. Jesus, what was she going to say?! She combed a hand through her hair as she bit her lip. Maybe this was a bad idea… She could always come tomorrow… She looked up at the door and sighed,  _ fuck it.  _ She lifted her hand and gave a swift knock before letting herself in.

David was staring at the ceiling until his eyes met Gwen’s. He seemed taken aback and maybe even slightly embarrassed? He cleared his throat before speaking, “Hi Gwen.”

The brunette felt tears go down her cheeks as she ran to hug the man. She didn’t know what to say so she just… Sobbed. 

David was surprised with the sudden contact, but brushed it off. He tried to speak with his scratchy voice, “I’m sorry Gwen.”

Gwen pulled back from the hug, tilting her head at the ginger. David’s voice lacked any emotion at all. He kept his eyes down cast as he spoke, “This is all my fault. I’m sorry if I made you worried.” Gwen stared at the councilor. “What I did was wrong and I’m so fucking sorry.” David rubbed his eyes trying to prevent tears from falling. 

“David,” Gwen began,”It’s ok… Just don’t  _ ever  _ try to pull that on me again.”

David messed with his hands as he spoke, “Do… any of the campers know?”

“None, but Max is close. He’s 100% noticed somethings off, I’m sure.”

David laughed, “Of  _ course  _ he is. It’s fine though. I trust Max.”

Gwen nodded before looking down at the floor. “I just don’t understand  _ why. _ ”

David frowned looking at the wall, “Me neither. I really am sorry Gwen I-“

“David relax. I’m just happy you’re ok.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

David looked at the co-councilor and grinned before Gwen turned her gaze to the clock. 

“ _ Shit,”  _ she said, “I have to get back to camp”

David smiled, “That’s ok, Gwen!” 

“Ugh, I just got here too. Hey, I’ll come tomorrow morning if you’d like?”

“That’s nice of you Gwen, but who’ll watch the Camp?”

Gwen shrugged, “Meh, I’ll figure it out.” The brunette headed for the door, “I’ll be back! Night David!”

“Goodnight Gwen!” David responded.

__  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got through it!!! Yay!!!! If you like the fic so far be sure to check in for updates!!!


	4. Hi CampMan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max sneaks off with Gwen to see David.

"Kids, I'm going out. Nerf, you're in charge." Gwen shouted as she stepped into the Camp Mobile. She heard an audible "FUCK YEAH!" before the group of campers dispersed. She sighed as she put the car into gear and drove out of the camp. She was taken aback when she saw a familiar scowl through her mirror. Gwen sighed as she slowly pulled over to the side of the road.

"Max, what are you doing?" She asked in a deflated tone holding the bridge of her nose.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing?" Max responded rolling his eyes at Gwen.

Gwen glanced at the huge pine trees gathered around the sunset filled street before responding, "listen Max, I know you're concerned about David-"

"NOT"

"-But I really don't think you should tag along this time. I don't think he's really going to be up for talking today."

Max thought about Gwen's words for a moment, but quickly shook the thoughts from his head. "Not really up to it?! When is David 'not really up to it'?! You're telling me David hasn't shown his face in camp all week and now he's 'not up to' seeing anyone? Are you fucking serious?!"

Gwen went to speak, but was cut off by the ten year old.

"NO. Either you take me with you, or I call up Erid's dads and tell them you let Nurf be in charge."

Gwen groaned and looked back at the ten year old, "FINE. Just whatever you do, don't ask what happened to David. I don't want him to get all stressed or whatever."

Max nodded as Gwen drove back onto the black road.

.....

Max looked around at the vast blank hospital. The whole building looked vacant and emotionless. The hallways all looked the same apart from a stray painting or two. 

The pair eventually found an elevator and made it to the 5th floor; The one David was staying.

When they arrived at a small door Gwen checked her phone, “This should be his room.”

Gwen took in a breath before pulling the handle open to reveal a familiar ginger taping lazily on his phone. He looked up, meeting Gwen’s gaze, “Hi Gwen.” He smiled and Gwen made her way over to give him a swift hug.

“Hi David.” She replied in a soft tone as she looked over her shoulder to see an awkward looking Max examining the room. Max honestly felt out of place at the moment.</p>

Gwen stood as she made her way to the boy. “Satan also decided to tag along, so don’t be surprised if demons start rising from the floor.”

Max gave the woman a look before resting his gaze on David, who seemed overjoyed to see the familiar boy. 

“Hiya, Max.” The ginger spoke passing the boy a smile, “it’s great to see you, you too Gwen.”

Max frowned at the man. Though the councilor seemed like himself, his voice was lacking the usual annoying optimistic tone it once caressed. It now seemed strained and tired

“Shut up Campman, I just came to get away from Nurf’s ‘leadership’.”

David shook his head and giggled as Gwen rolled her eyes.

Gwen took a seat in a chair nearby. After about twenty minutes of small talk Gwen asked a question. “So David, what do you do up here anyway?”

David shrugged, “Not much, I just play around on my phone.”

Gwen quickly stood up from her chair in shock. “Shit, that’s right!” She exclaimed checking her wallet, “I wanted to pick you up something from the gift shop, you know, the make your visit a little...” she paused to find the right word. “Better?”

Max looked up from the fabric he was picking off the worn hospital seat. This was his chance. 

David looked at the co-councilor and raised his hands to object. “Gwen, you don’t have to buy me anything, really. you worked hard for that money!-”

Gwen pointed a finger at David, “SHUT UP DAVID, I’M GETTING YOU A FREAKING CARD AND CROSSWORD WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.”

Gwen made her way to the door before turning back to face the two. “I’ll be back. Max, don’t be a shit.”

Max smirked as he watched the brunette close the squeaky old hospital door. Max quickly turned to look at David who was busy in his own world at the moment. 

“So  _ David,  _ this is a bit of a situation you got yourself in huh?”

David gave a nervous chuckle, “I guess it is, I hate hospitals.”

Max eyed the man up and down before climbing onto a plush hospital chair and crossing his arms. “How’d you get in here anyway?” 

David glanced at the floor in unease. Max tried to hide his grin, he won. 

David tried to recall the fib he told the man with the clipboard. “I don’t remember much, but I do know I was hiking.” David mentally slapped himself.  _ Duh, Max is smarter than that. He’s going to know you lied, stupid. _

Max hopped up to stand on the chair as he pointed his forefinger at the ginger, “I call shit.”

_ Told you. _

Max made emphasized hand gestures as he spoke, “I can’t fucking believe you’d try to lie to me. I’m not that stupid  _ David.  _ If you were hiking and tripped you would have more bruises. You didn’t break anything and didn’t get mauled by the mascot.”

David didn’t meet Max’s eyes.

“David??? What the fuck happened?!”

David turned over, facing away from the boy. “Listen Max, I made a really bad choice.”

“Jesus Christ David, just tell me.” 

David felt his eyes tear and his face grow red from embarrassment. “Max…” he began, “I think I tried to kill myself.”

Max froze, he didn’t see that coming. How could someone so happy almost take their life? …Wait… Was this his fault? Did he drive David to wanting to commit suicide? He looked down at the white tile below as the two waited in silence. 

….

Gwen eventually made it back to the room and ended up getting David  _ a lot  _ of stuff. David thanked Gwen unconditionally as Max sat silently on his seat. The two chatted for a bit until another silence entered the room. Max grabbed the Camp-Mobil’s keys from Gwen and walked to the door muttering, “I’ll be in the car.”

David stared guiltily as Max closed the old door. 

Gwen glanced at David, “Did you tell him?”

David looked at his hands, “I  _ mayyyyy  _ have… Maybe... I dunno Gwen.”

Gwen shook her head and smiled, “Well, now you have ‘possible blackmail’ on your list of ‘uh ohs’”

David shook his head, “I don’t think Max’ll-“

Gwen raised her eyebrow at the ginger giving her famous ‘you better pray’ look.

David sighed.

“Anyway, I should probably get back to camp. That is unless one of the kids burned half of it down… Again.”

David smiled, “That’s fine Gwen! It’s getting dark anyway.”

“Alright.” Gwen hesitated before walking out the of the room. “You sure you’ll be alright?”

David nodded as he waved at the women, “positive. Bye Gwen!”

Gwen smiles as she made her way to the elevator. Time to deal with the devil.


	5. Car Noises with a Side of Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness.

When Gwen made it to the car she took the keys from Max and drove off in the direction of the camp. She took notice of Max’s silence and decided to speak up. “So… You broke our deal.”

Max shot daggers at the councilor, “Shut the fuck up Gwen, I’m not in the mood.”

Gwen scoffed, “When are you not?”

Max kept his gaze on the passing town shops that passed by, “Who does that fucking idiot think he is?”

Gwen stayed silent.

“I can’t believe the stupid pine tree tried to off himself.” Max muttered, physically shrinking into his seat.

“Max… it’s… I mean?” Gwen couldn’t find her words as she glanced back at the kid.

“NO,” Max shouted making Gwen flinch, “Shut the  _ fuck _ up Gwen.”

Gwen didn’t realize Max was crying until she looked back at him in the mirror. “I can’t believe that piece of shit was going to leave me  _ alone. _ ”

“Max-“

“NO. He was willing to  _ kill  _ himself  _ just _ to stop putting up with me-“

“Max-“

“NO. I made that stupid ass councilor want to die. He tried… He was going to leave me alone.” Max was full-on sobbing at this point. Sure he said he hated the councilor's guts and would love to see him dead, he didn’t  _ mean  _ it…

“H-he was my one way out and I almost blew it.” Max hid his face in his hands before frantically wiping away tears.  _ Cry baby. _

Gwen felt out of place in the situation. She eventually spoke up, “Listen. Neither of us liked what David tried to pull, alright? But that doesn’t mean we should blame ourselves.”

Max stared at his hands as if they may give him the right things to say.

“Listen Satan, I know for a FACT that you had nothing to do with this. I don’t know WHY, but David sees something in you. I don’t know if it’s his past self or  _ what  _ but I can guarantee this doesn’t concern you. Believe it or not but David has his own issues in that brain of his.”

“Like what?” Max said in a mocking tone.

“Let’s just say his parents weren’t the nicest.”

Max’s gaze dropped to the floor before looking back out the window, “Whatever. You better not say anything about this.”

“Whatever.” Gwen looked out her windshield to an upcoming fast food joint, she turned to the boy and smirked, “Wanna get some grub?”

“Seriously Gwen? Do you and David think buying me food  _ every time  _ we have a discussion will change anything?!”

“Would you rather have whatever QuarterMaster’s cooked?!”

Max bit his lip and rung out some fake enthusiasm, “yaaaay food.” It still sounded sarcastic, but Gwen didn’t mind.

….

When they got back to camp it was almost eleven-thirty. The Camp was surprisingly clean and it seemed that all the campers were asleep. Gwen was in awe until Nurf walked up to her in his Gwen cosplay. 

“Hey Gwen, just put all the campers to bed. What little angles,” he said proudly.

Gwen’s jaw dropped, “I-Oh. Wow, Nurf.”

Max looked Nurf up and down before muttering an, ‘I’m not dealing with this’ and walking back to his tent.

Gwen sighed as she walked off to her cabin, “I’m going to bed.”

Nurf stood alone by the flag pole before taking his Gwen wig off, “you’ve done good Gwen jr., you’ve done good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this whole fic everyone's been out character... Maybe this upcoming chapter I'll try to be more descriptive and stick to their actual freaking traits, haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter :)
> 
> Again, if you have any suggestions be sure to comment below!


End file.
